Le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle?
by PtiteLet
Summary: Une jeune fille qui accepte un défi. Cela la mettra en danger. Va-t-elle s'en sortir? Affronter ses démons ou succomber à la peur?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, alors je vous laisse lire et vous attends en bas pour avoir des avis!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La peur. La peur de ne pas s'en sortir. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Avez-vous déjà ressenti cela ? Avez-vous été le genre de personne à être paralysée par cette peur ? Ou au contraire, vous en êtes-vous servi pour surmonter cet obstacle ? Moi, je vais le savoir ce soir. Dans cette forêt. Seule. Et me battant pour ma vie.

8h plus tôt.

Quel défi stupide ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ?

- _Par fierté,_ me dit ma voix intérieure.

Elle n'a pas tort. Je m'appelle Bella, et j'ai toujours été le genre de fille à trainer avec toute une bande de garçons, à toujours relever les défis pour leur prouver que oui, les filles sont capables d'autant de choses que les mecs. Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, ils m'ont lancé comme défi d'inviter la bande des Cullen à un feu de camp, en pleine forêt, ce soir même. Laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi ce défi est tordu.

Tout d'abord, hors du fait que d'inviter des personnes avec qui vous ne parlez jamais à camper à la dernière minute est presque mission impossible, la « bande Cullen » est LE groupe à ne pas approcher. Ils sont spéciaux, flippants, toujours entre eux et ne parlant à personne d'autre. Certes, ils sont tous beaux comme des dieux mais ils ont un « je ne sais quoi » qui fait froid dans le dos. De temps en temps, on peut les voir observer un élève, avec une lueur sombre dans le regard, qui donne l'impression que ce pauvre étudiant sera leur prochain repas. Depuis toutes ces années, de nombreuses rumeurs ont coulé sur eux. Ils habiteraient une grande maison, presque un manoir, au milieu des bois. Ils seraient adeptes de la chasse et membres d'une secte dédiée à Satan et ses sbires. Donc, forcément ils feraient aussi des sacrifices : loups, ours, lynx, jeunes vierges, et même bébés. Oui, toutes ces rumeurs n'ont de cesse de circuler dans les couloirs du lycée. Bon, pour être franche, je n'y crois pas tellement. Je pense juste que ce sont des gens certes étranges mais qui n'ont rien de démoniaques ou sataniques… Même s'il y a quelque chose de flippant chez eux que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… pour l'instant.

Me voilà, à l'heure du déjeuner, en plein réfectoire, à me diriger plus ou moins la tête haute vers la table des Cullen…

- **hum… Bonjour ! Euh, je suis…**

- **Isabella Swan**.

Ca, c'était Edward Cullen. Le plus discret du groupe mais aussi de loin le plus magnifique. Mon Dieu, il connait mon nom !

- _Ferme la bouche Bella, et ne lui montre pas à quel point il t'intimide !_ , me sermonne ma conscience.

- **Je préfère Bella. Comment tu connais mon prénom Edward ?**

Il me fixe et je jurerai avoir vu une lueur d'amusement dans son regard.

-**Je passe beaucoup de temps à t'observer Bella,** dit-il en insistant sur le Bella.

Comment ça il m'observe ? Que veut-il dire par là ?

**- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?**

Rosalie Hale. La blonde pulpeuse. Elle aurait pu devenir la chef des pom-pom girls du lycée. Mais elle n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour l'une ou l'autre des activités proposées à l'école.

**- Euh… je me demandais si vous voudriez bien camper… avec… moi, cette nuit ? **

Plus je continuais ma phrase, plus je les voyais me fixer avec un drôle de rictus, de sourire, grandir sur leurs lèvres. Ils ont échangés des regards entre eux, comme pour voir qui était Pour et qui était Contre. Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, Alice, la plus menue et énergique de tous, s'est tournée vers moi, toute souriante.

- **Et bien, Bella, tu vas vivre le plus intense des campings avec nous ce soir. On passe te prendre à 19h. On va camper dans la forêt autour de chez nous. Ne sois pas en retard. **

Je reste un moment scotchée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Non seulement ils ont accepté cette sortie mais en plus ils l'ont fait avec joie. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation qui a grimpée chez eux, tout d'un coup. Ils se sont levés d'un seul coup et ont commencé à vider leur plateau. Mais, il y avait deux choses qui me perturbaient dans ce que venait de dire Alice…

- **Euh… Comment vous savez où j'habite ? **

Ils ont tous eu un léger rire et Edward s'est tourné vers moi, me détaillant de haut en bas, lentement. Il s'est arrêté sur mes yeux, m'a fixé un léger instant avant de dire :

**- Je te l'ai dit Bella, je t'observe. **

Son regard était tellement intense, sombre, sauvage, qu'un frisson de pure peur m'a traversé tout le corps. Ils se sont retournés, sont sortis du réfectoire, pendant que moi, je restais plantée là, avec tous les regards des autres élèves rivés sur moi. C'est à ce moment que la deuxième chose qui me perturbait dans la phrase d'Alice m'est revenue en tête « … le plus intense des campings… ». Intense… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est pas censé être intense un camping, si ?

J'ai donc passé tout le reste de l'après-midi en mode « Pilotage automatique ». Mon corps fonctionnait normalement mais mon esprit n'était pas présent. Je réfléchissais à l'échange de ce midi. Au double-sens des paroles de chacun. Je pensais à ce qui m'attendait ce soir… Est-ce que je devrais annuler mon défi ? Pour la toute première fois, vais-je échouer à accomplir un simple défi lancé par mes amis ? NON ! Je refuse. C'est une promesse que je me suis faite il y a des années de cela, je ne vais pas abandonner à cause d'une bande de gens bizarres. Je suis une femme forte !

18h. Arrivée à la maison, mon père toujours devant la télé à regarder un match de baseball.

- **Coucou. Je sors ce soir. Je vais camper avec les gars.**

Je lance en allant à l'étage.

**- OK. A demain. **

Trop sympa ton père me direz-vous. Mais non. Il n'en a juste rien à faire de moi. Je pense même qu'il me déteste. Qu'il me reproche la mort de ma mère. Parce que, ouais, elle est morte en me donnant la vie, donc vous voyez ? Je suis la fille qui lui a enlevé l'amour de sa vie. Alors la routine c'est boulot, match de baseball, dodo, puis boulot… C'est moi qui fais à manger, le ménage, les courses… La bonne à tout faire quoi !

Je monte dans ma chambre, je prends une douche histoire d'être fraiche pour la sortie. Puis je m'habille : jean dans lequel je suis à l'aise pour bouger, débardeur blanc et chemise à carreaux manches longues par-dessus histoire de ne pas avoir trop froid et des converses. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, je mets un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux, une veste en cuir pour compléter le tout. Dans un sac de randonnée, je mets un sac de couchage, une veste polaire, des grosses chaussettes au cas où il fait trop froid, une bouteille d'eau, des chewing-gums et des lingettes. C'est un truc de filles, pour avoir l'impression d'être un tant soit peu fraîche et propre au réveil. La seule vraie fantaisie que je me suis accordée sont les sous-vêtements. J'ai mis le seul ensemble sexy en dentelle que je possède. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis d'ailleurs… Ce n'est qu'un camping. Et je ne prévois pas de montrer ces sous-vêtements à l'un ou l'autre des Cullen.

_- Sauf Edward-Fuckin'- Sexy-Cullen, _me susurre ma voix intérieure. _Toi et moi savons très bien que tu en pinces pour lui depuis toujours. _

Edward. Que dire pour ma défense ? Que c'est un Dieu vivant ? Qu'il est tout à fait mon type de mec ? Que même son côté sombre m'attire ? Que je rêve de lui presque toutes les nuits depuis des années ? Ouais, je suis totalement foutue. Et je vais camper avec lui ce soir… Qu'on me vienne en aide !

19h00. On sonne.

-** Ils sont ponctuels, dis donc ! **

Sur le porche se tient seulement Edward. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et ne voit personne d'autre dans le voiture. Je le regarde, méfiante.

**- Où sont les autres ? **

**- Ils sont déjà sur le lieu où on va camper. Ils mettent tout en place. **

J'hésite. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il me ment, ou qu'il me cache quelque chose.

**- Allons, n'aies pas peur. On va bien s'amuser. Tu viens ? **

Le fait qu'il me dise de ne pas avoir peur, fait ressortir mon besoin de prouver que je suis forte et courageuse. J'inspire un grand coup et le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui montrant que je n'ai pas peur.

- **Peur ? Peur de quoi ? De toi ? Laisse-moi rire. En avant Cullen, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.**

Je passe devant lui et me dirige vers sa voiture. Il me dépasse avant d'arriver à la portière du côté passager. Il l'ouvre et m'indique de monter. Avant de la refermer, il se penche vers moi et me murmure.

- **Tu devrais avoir peur. Tu ne me connais pas. Alors que moi, je sais tout de toi.**

* * *

Dois-je continuer? Cette histoire ne devrait pas être très longue mais c'est ma première fois en tant qu'auteur alors j'aimerai avoir des avis constructifs please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos commentaires! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir d'aussi bonnes critiques. Merci, merci, merciii.

Un merci en particulier à_** Jen**_, qui a relevé les grosses erreurs de mon chapitre. Merci car cela me permet d'avancer, de progresser dans l'écriture. Je sais que j'ai quelques soucis, comme la conjugaison! ^^ Mais j'essaie de faire attention et c'est grâce à des commentaires comme le tien que je progresse et fais moins de fautes.

Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre, parce que vous m'avez motivé et que ca m'a fait super plaisir!

Petite précision: Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire! J'improvise au fur et à mesure. Donc je découvre presque en même temps que vous la suite des événements. Si vous avez des conseils, envies, idées ou autres, n'hésitez pas à partager! Cela pourrait fortement m'inspirer! :)

Gros bisous! Et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire…

35mn que je suis dans la voiture avec Edward. 35mn que je me répète sans cesse en tête sa dernière phrase : « **Tu devrais avoir peur. Tu ne me connais pas. Alors que moi, je sais tout de toi. ». **J'avoue, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Et ce qu'il va m'enlever ? Me torturer ? Me tuer ? C'est à ce moment que toutes les rumeurs qui ont un jour été dites sur cette famille m'ont assaillies. Et si c'était vrai ? Si tout ce qu'on a dit sur eux n'était pas qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Chaque histoire, rumeur, légende a une part de vérité au départ, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, Edward s'arrête. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que des arbres. La nuit commence à tomber.

- **On est arrivés ? Je ne vois pas les autres…**

Il se tourne vers moi, m'observe attentivement avant de répondre, comme à son habitude. L'ombre d'un sourire apparaît sur son visage si terriblement parfait. Je peux jurer qu'il a senti ma peur, mon angoisse.

- **La route ne va pas plus loin. On doit continuer à pied pendant encore 15mn environ avant d'arriver au campement.**

Bon, quand il faut y aller… Edward passe devant moi pour que je le suive, vu que je ne connais pas le chemin. Au bout de 5mn, ce qui m'étonne, est qu'il est étrangement attentif à moi, à mon bien-être. Quand il y a des arbres au sol, il me prend la main pour m'aider à l'enjamber. Quand il y a de grosses branches qui barrent la route, il les tient pour que je puisse passer sans me blesser… Un tueur ne ferait pas ça à sa future victime, si ?

_- Ou alors il a juste été bien éduqué par ses parents. Tu sais ce qu'est la galanterie nan ? _

Pourquoi ma voix intérieure passe son temps à me contredire ?

10mn plus tard on commence effectivement à voir de la lumière devant nous. Un feu de camp. Je presse le pas, passant même devant Edward. J'ai hâte de voir d'autres personnes, même si ce sont les Cullen. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant, étouffant, à être seule avec Edward. Il dégage une aura lourde, mystérieuse, voire même dangereuse, qui me met mal à l'aise. Arrivée au camp, je m'arrête net. On est dans une prairie de forme circulaire, jonchée de pleins de petites fleurs. I tentes placées autour d'un feu mais je ne vois aucun signe de Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Où sont-ils donc passés ? Edward a dû comprendre la raison de ma stupeur parce qu'il répond à ma question avant même que je ne la lui pose.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont sûrement partis chercher des bouts de bois pour la nuit**.

Humm… J'ai le sentiment qu'il dit cela seulement pour me rassurer. J'ai un peu de mal à croire à cette excuse. Toutefois, je veux lui donner l'impression d'avoir gobé son histoire. Alors je pose mon sac au sol, m'assoie en face du feu et lève mes mains devant, pour pourvoir les réchauffer un peu.

- **Alors, c'est comment une soirée camping chez les Cullen ? Vous faites quoi pour vous amuser et pour faire passer le temps ?**

Edward a un léger rire. Celui qui donne l'impression d'avoir posé une question idiote, vous voyez ?

**- On joue. On chasse. **

Son regard s'assombrit et l'atmosphère s'alourdit.

- **Vous chassez ? Quel genre d'animal ?**

- **Le genre de créature brune aux yeux chocolat.**

A ce moment, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je sens qu'on me tient les chevilles. Je commence à me débattre mais d'autres bras m'encerclent et m'immobilisent sur le sol. J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à crier mais une main se pose fermement dessus. Je regarde autour de moi, sur ma droite, et vois que la main qui me couvre la bouche est celle de Rosalie. Elle m'observe avec une lueur de pure excitation dans les yeux. Je penche légèrement la tête en arrière, pour essayer d'apercevoir qui me tient les bras. Emmett bien sûr, le plus musclé de tous. Sur ma gauche je vois Alice et Jasper. Ils se tiennent côte à côte. L'un porte un carton qui semble lourd, l'autre filme la scène. Pour finir, je dirige mon regard sur le bas de mon corps, vers mes pieds. Evidemment, c'est Edward qui m'immobilise les jambes. Nos regards s'accrochent et je sens émaner de lui du désir, de l'excitation. Cela n'a pas à voir avec un quelconque désir sexuel, mais plutôt avec l'imminence de la chasse, l'adrénaline. Il aime ce jeu.

**- Alors Bella, vu que tu aimes les défis, que dirais-tu de relever le plus gros défi de ta vie ? **

Il sourit franchement maintenant.

**- Ton défi est de survivre à cette nuit ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Partante ? **

Les voilà qui rient et sifflent. Ils s'impatientent.

- **Ecoute bien maintenant. On va te laisser, disons, 10mn d'avance. On ne bougera pas d'ici pendant tout ce temps. On te laissera tranquille, on ne te pourchassera pas.**

Jasper s'avance avec le carton et le pose à mes pieds, à côté d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir là-dedans ? Des objets de torture ? Ils vont me torturer avant de me tuer ?

**- Dans cette boîte, il y a toutes sortes d'objets. Tu auras le droit d'en prendre au maximum 3. Choisis-les bien car ils pourraient te sauver la vie. **

Quoi ? Mais c'est du délire ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas la réalité, que je suis en train de rêver.

- _Focus Bella ! C'est la réalité. Cette famille est dingue et adepte de jeux tordus. Ce soir, tu es leur victime. Tu fais donc partie du jeu. Alors écoute-bien les règles, parce que contrairement à eux, tu ne les connais pas !_

- **Si l'un de nous t'attrape ce soir…**

- **Dis plutôt QUAND l'un de nous l'attrapera ce soir.**

Emmett. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler. Un frisson me parcourt le corps à l'idée d'être « attrapée» par l'un d'eux. Que me feront-ils ?

**- Allons, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Em. **

Ils s'esclaffent tous, comme si Edward avait dit une bonne blague.

- _Mets-toi à leur place…C'est très certainement une bonne blague pour eux. Après tout, ils vont être les chasseurs et toi la proie_.

Encore une fois, ma petite voix n'a pas tort.

- **Bon, une fois tes objets choisis, et bien… Cours ! Et je te conseille de ne pas t'arrêter. **

Mon cœur recommence à s'emballer. Merde. Ils sont sérieux. Ils vont me tuer ce soir. Je déglutis difficilement et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Edward me fixe et reprends d'une voix plus douce.

- **On va te lâcher lentement maintenant. Ne te débats pas. N'oublie pas qu'on ne te fera rien les 10 premières minutes.**

Rosalie est la première à bouger. Elle ôte sa main de ma bouche et l'essuie à son jean. La seule chose qui me permet de rester stoïque, de ne pas crier ou bouger, est le regard d'Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il possède une sorte de pouvoir sur moi, sur mes réactions et mon corps. Ensuite, Emmett retire ses mains de mes deux bras. Encore une fois je ne bouge pas. Edward est le dernier à se retirer. Il descend ses mains doucement de mes chevilles à mes pieds, presque comme une caresse. Il se lève, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Encore une fois, mon corps obéit immédiatement, même si j'ai peur de lui, des autres, et surtout, de la nuit à venir. Il s'approche lentement de moi, de la manière dont on s'approche d'un animal sauvage par peur de le faire fuir. Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et je retiens mon souffle. Il est près, trop près.

- **Concentre-toi. Le jeu commence maintenant.**

Et subitement, mon esprit reprend le contrôle de mon corps. Mes battements cardiaques redoublent de vitesse, l'adrénaline parcourt mon corps, mon ouïe et ma vue s'affinent. Je suis prête, alerte. Ils se sont tous éparpillés dans les tentes, me laissant seule. Seule avec le carton contenant peut être mon unique moyen de survie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore une fois, tous les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus! :)

A bientôt!


End file.
